You Told Me Lies
by Dory
Summary: Song fic with song "Tell Me Lies", hard to explain story, but it's a great song. Please read and review.


You Told Me Lies  
  
By Jessie/Dory  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, and I don't own the song "Tell Me Lies" which is from the movie 'Cats Don't Dance'. You can tell the singing parts because those are surrounded with these * thingys, lol. Enjoy this!  
  
"I tell yah- it's all Neutron's fault. If he, if he hadn't done that whole stupid science thing," Nick grumbled to several other kids in the booth at the Candy Bar while putting ketchup on his burger, "Well, I betchya all my hair products, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess."  
  
"Here, here," Libby raised a plastic cup of coke in agreement. Recently Libby often stayed away from Nick and his friends. She and Cindy had gotten over him, and soon thought it silly to swoon over him. However she found herself sitting with Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and many other kids they knew, along with Sheen, sitting in the Candy Bar all raising glasses in agreement to Nick's words. You knew he had to mean it when he says he'd bet his hair products.  
  
"I can't believe he got every single parent taken away, AGAIN, you'd think that'd be, like, a one time thing," Brittany shook her head and grabbed a French fry, "Good thing Sam is still here, ever since last time he always locked up the Candy Bar."  
  
"Stupid kids," Sam mumbled, though this time everyone had the right to be in a bad mood. Sure it was one thing if Jimmy accidentally got the parents taken away one time, but doing it a second time? When would he ever learn! And it wasn't even for any sort of good purpose either. Jimmy's lack of stupidity seemed to over take him this time.  
  
"Why don't those mean old yolkians just leave us alone?" Carl sniffled and a few others nodded in agreement.  
  
"So Jimmy's fault, if he wasn't here, our lives would be so much more normal," Brittany sighed, and next to her Betty sipped some sort of soda and nodded.  
  
Cindy stared at a half eaten cupcake in her hands; she had said nothing this whole time. Sure it was probably Jimmy's fault, but no one realized she had helped him.  
  
No one knew the truth.  
  
"Why'd he have to make that stupid invention? It was an easy trap for us, and now he just expects us to get on some rockets and blast off to save them? Helllooo, I do have tv shows to watch," Betty then took out of her purse a nail file and started filing her nails even though they were already perfectly manicured. Cindy silently scowled at her, Betty was the one Jimmy liked, but why did he like someone who was dissing him? No respect, that Betty.  
  
Rain poured just outside, and Cindy stared at it longingly, just full of thoughts, she secured her long coat onto and grabbed her umbrella and said softly to Libby, "I'm going for a walk." Libby raised an eyebrow as if to question why she would want to take a walk out in the rain, but she let it go and was the only one to watch Cindy walk out the door.  
  
On the other side of town Jimmy was tuning up his one and only rocket, but he lacked an umbrella, and the storm was getting worse. Goddard had to stay in the shaded area only because it would be too easy for him to short-circuit if he were to help Jimmy out in the rain.  
  
Goddard whimpered softly, and Jimmy whipped the sweat and rain off his face and continued to work, not looking up at Goddard, "I have to do this boy. The parents need me, especially if no one else is willing to lift a – a nail," He thought of Betty for a moment, she had delivered a long and horrid speech to him on what a horrible thing he had done, as if he hadn't noticed.  
  
But this was Jimmy Neutron, and he wasn't about to give up, no way, no how.  
  
An umbrella opened up just as Cindy stepped outside. The rain was loud, especially against her umbrella, but she walked out into it for a moment and closed her eyes. Her imagination began to take toll, and slowly the rain drifted from loud and tuneless splashes into a graceful piano playing.  
  
She knew this tune so well, she had written this song in her head a while ago, it sort of poured all her thoughts together, much like the rain she could no longer hear was pouring now. In her mind, she opened her eyes and saw herself in a gorgeous dress, she continued to walk and saw the rain, but it never phased her as she softly began to sing.  
  
"*I never believed, that there was a rainbow,  
with a pot of gold at the end,*"  
  
She paused and nodded toward the sky, which had no sun, and we all know you need a sun to see the rainbow after the rain.  
  
"*I'm much to smart, for fairy takes like that –*,"  
  
But who was she kidding? If someone as smart as Jimmy, who was obviously way smarter than her, could make mistakes. Well then, she could make them ten times as easily.  
  
"*Yet here, I am, again,  
I thought this time, this time we're gonna make it,  
Why I thought so, I really don't know*,"  
  
She looked to the puddles on the ground for answers; they rippled with small waves going outward from where she stepped. She swore she saw Jimmy looking sadly back up to her, and raindrops landed on his face. She wanted to reach down and push them off his face, though she knew she would only be greeted by the cold reality that was the puddle.  
  
"*Maybe something in his eyes, just told me so  
Something in his eyes ..,*"  
  
She cocked her head and stared at Jimmy, but then she scowled. This was all a lie, she knew there was no piano, she knew she wasn't in this dress. She sighed, and knew that was not Jimmy looking at her, and her mind told her everything Jimmy had said earlier that day was a lie. A BIG FAT LIE!  
  
She yelled as she sang her heart out and kicked the water that held Jimmy's face.  
  
"*Tell me lies,  
And I'll, come running, I must have lost, my mind! I could close my eyes, And tell you just exactly what's comin, Live's gonna turn just a little unkind,*"  
  
Tears poured down her cheeks as she leaned against a pole, words flashed through her mind, 'I need your help Cindy ..', 'I don't know Jimmy, that seems really risky', 'Cindy, you're the only one who can help me .. I need you, please, it won't hurt anyone, I promise.' Cindy laughed and replied to no one but the piano player she thought she heard, mocking Jimmy with every breath, "I need you Cindy, you're the only one who can help Cindy," She made like she was gonna spit at the ground, but she kept her lady like posture, "Can you believe that? And he said no one would get hurt- HA! Last time I believe a word he says -,"  
  
"*Seems like everyone is sailn way out on the sea, And I'm stuck here on the shore,*"  
  
"Why'd I believe him anyways? Those darn cursed eyes!" She held her breath and stared out into no where for a moment, "They hypnotized me, I swear it! I wouldn't have done anything if he did say it-," But she stopped breathless, she didn't want to say what he had said, her heart ached when she thought about it.  
  
'I love you Cindy,' Somewhere in the back of her mind repeated.  
  
"*Suns always shinin, but its never for me, Why should I try anymore,*"  
  
She looked to the sky and the sun peaked out from the rain clouds, the rain started to lighten up, and suddenly she whispered to herself, "I love you too Jimmy."  
  
"*Tell me lies, tell me lies, and I'll just keep right on callin, This time I've got, to believe in the dream,*"  
  
She paused and smiled, no, those weren't the last words, there was something more.  
  
"*This time I've got, to believe in HIS dream*,"  
  
She let her voice stretch and sing till her piano ended the song. She smiled and let her umbrella swing down, but she suddenly gasped and spun around as she heard some hands clapping.  
  
"Very nice," the girl smiled.  
  
"Libby!" Cindy held her throat and nervously looked around, not sure of what she could say.  
  
However Libby needed no explanation and walked up to her, "You know, you can still get to him – he should be still working on that rocket," and she turned around and went back into the Candy Bar.  
  
You know, Cindy didn't need another word to say. For she was already running to Jimmy's house, hoping she wasn't too late.  
  
Jimmy sat in his rocket, sighing deeply, glad the weather had cleared up, and it was already tough enough getting off the ground with regular weather. A voice screamed from somewhere, but Jimmy thought it was just some random voice in his mind, however it got louder and he turned his head, he saw Cindy running full speed at him, completely soaked, and dangerously whipping along a now-closed umbrella that flew everywhere as she ran.  
  
"Jimmy! Jimmy! STOP!!" She screamed.  
  
He cocked his head and climbed out quickly, "Cindy? What's wro-oof!" But he couldn't finish his sentence as Cindy slid on the water and flew into him, sending him onto the ground with her on him.  
  
She blushed furiously and quickly stood up and helped him up, "Sorry," she said in a whisper.  
  
Jimmy ignored that whole part though and got right to the point, "Are you ok? Is- is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
He blinked, she had said this so severely, but was looking down at the ground as she said it, "W-why?"  
  
"It's my fault as much as yours," She said as simply as she could.  
  
Jimmy shook his head, "That's not the reason."  
  
Cindy took a deep breath and looked up at him and tears fell from her eyes, "Do you really love me?"  
  
Blinking in shock she would bring this up, he gulped, "I-I – yes," He nodded, bravely giving her full eye contact.  
  
"Then you'll let me come with you," She said simply.  
  
"What does that have to do with whether I love you or not? Maybe I want to keep you safe –," But she cut him off.  
  
"Safe? You didn't seem so concerned with last time we all went to space in those Retroland rockets."  
  
But to her surprise he shook his head, "This is – well this is different," he shrugged, "Listen, these feelings are new to me, I'm not used to them," he sighed, "I just don't want to risk the chance of you getting hurt."  
  
She stomped her foot into a puddle, not meaning for it to make such a splash, "You told me lies before, how do I know you just aren't trying to fib your way out of this one?"  
  
Jimmy stared at her, "There is nothing I can say, that will convince you," and with that he leaned forward and kissed her for a short but sweet moment and then pulled away, "But I hope that convinces you, my best intentions are towards you."  
  
Cindy stood, mouth gaping open and then she closed it tightly, blushing 100%, "Well I care about you, and I want to know you'll be ok I want to help you get the parents back, because I know not even a genius could pull that off alone."  
  
He looked at her with a smile for a long moment, "Get in," He pointed a thumb towards the rocket and she squealed with joy and gave him a hug.  
  
Jimmy jumped into the first seat, and Cindy jumped into the second with Goddard next to her. Jimmy didn't have to ask if she was ready because he knew she would snap something back at him, and together they flew into the sky.  
  
The End.  
  
Author Note: I don't know if I would ever add the beginnings or the endings to this story, but I wanted to write it because I love that song (and that movie too). Besides the fact I couldn't actually think of an idea for all the background of what Jimmy did wrong, I decided that I wouldn't focus the plot on THIS story about that, just instead just Cindy's confusion. There wasn't much a point writing the 'ending' because I feel the story has already ended and since it wasn't focused on getting the parents back, I guess I'll tell you, they save them. So I hope you all liked my story and understand my logic for only writing this much of it. The whole thing would have never been posted, so I guess this is the only part I would have cared about. Later days everyone! 


End file.
